This invention relates to medical/dental instrument trays, and more particularly to a dental instrument casette.
In the past, dental instruments were sterilized while loose, and selected during operations from an array of instruments, by name. In the more recent past, dental instruments have been sterilized while loose, and organized before operations in trays, to be taken from the trays and used in the sequence in which placed in the trays. Most recently, dental instruments have been organized in trays first, and then sterilized and used. However, the trays most recently in use have been reinforced wire mesh baskets. They have been costly, unstackable, with hinged lips difficult to keep open, subject to rust, discoloration, breakage, and debris entrapment.